


Bliss

by dddaehyun



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Gen, M/M, Masturbation, No Plot/Plotless, no regrets, this is absolutely self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 10:35:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6902386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dddaehyun/pseuds/dddaehyun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As much as Jongup loves living with his best friends, with the utter lack of privacy, certain things simply... fall short, unfortunately. Things that sometimes simply needed to be taken care of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sick and my idea of being productive after such a long writing hiatus... is absolutely to write this and get myself all hot and bothered by accident. (it's just the fever i swear...)
> 
> apologies for any mistakes by the way, i'm jongup trash but i'm still legit sick lol

* * *

 

 

 

 

_Shit_ , Jongup thinks. It's really been way too long since he had some time alone.

 

The apartment was always busy, it seems, too full with six people occupying it, everyone eager to do their own thing. There was no privacy outside the bathroom door and he certainly wasn't keen on locking himself in there for hours. Not to mention it wouldn't take more than a few minutes before one of the others would come knocking at the door anyways, demanding to be let in. No privacy, none at all, really.

 

So he had left, easily finding his way to one of the dance studios, one of the smaller ones that are occupied less frequently and thus are much quieter and calmer. A good place for some privacy, Jongup thinks, as he locks the door and turns the volume of the music up until he could feel it vibrating faintly in his bones. Perfect.

 

It doesn't take long until the heat returns, though.

 

As much as he loves living with his best friends, with the utter lack of privacy, certain things simply... fall short, unfortunately. Things that sometimes simply needed to be taken care of.

 

The mirror-covered wall feels cool through the fabric of his shirt as he sits on the worn hardwood floor and leans his back against it. He remains still for a few moments, just focusing on his breathing beneath the pounding music, before he shifts to finally pull his shirt over his head. This isn't the first time he's doing it and by now he's certainly found some sweet sweet routine in all this.

 

This time, the cold of the mirror clashes deliciously with the heat of his skin as he leans back again, balancing himself on one hand. The other moves, fingertips light against his stomach, feeling muscle twitch beneath them with anticipation.

 

Damn. He sure wasn't a patient person.

 

His fingers easily find the small container in the pocket of his sweatpants. More often than not, he'd make do without it, but this time he felt like spoiling himself a little, and right now few things felt as amazing as the perfect slide of cool, clear liquid against his palm.

 

He lets himself fall back completely until his back hits the floor, then he inhales and exhales deeply, unmoving for a second or two. The hard floor beneath his body made for a thrilling contrast.

 

The fingers of his clean hand lightly brush across the waistband of his sweats and his entire body twitches in anticipation, a faint noise slipping over his lips that sounded suspiciously like a breathy gasp of pleasure. Then his thumb slips under the fabric and pushes down and a shudder runs down his spine when his length springs free from its confinement, already half hard and begging to be touched.

 

Well, what else did he come here for.

 

His fingers are delicously slick as he wraps them around his length, light at first, teasing himself with fleeting touches that draw more breathy noises from his lungs, needy and so turned on.

 

It doesn't take long before his touch grows bolder and he shallowly rolls his hips up into his fist, the slick tightness finally getting an actual moan out of him, low and heavy and almost more of a growl of pleasure really. It's definitely been way too long since he had any sort of relief, that much was certain.

 

Slightly pulling up his knees he digs his heels into the floor below, giving him leverage to thrust up into his own touch, body arching off the ground every time his fingers manage to find an especially sensitive spot.

 

He rubs his thumb in a circle around his tip, smearing precum and only adding to the slickness, each slide of his hand better, hotter than the last, and by now he was panting, barely stifling the moans that keep slipping up more and more frequently. Not that he had any need to hide them, not with the music still drowning out anything else. The only one who could hear him was himself, and it was oddly thrilling.

 

He wasn't thinking about anyone in particular as he works his hand up and down his length in a skilled rhythm, a fast and rough pace that was simply ideal for what he needed. There were dozens of faces swirling through his mind aimlessly, strangers as well as friends, delicious fantasies he had built up in his mind precicely for moments like this.

 

By now he was fully hard, heavy in his hand as he slides his fingers along a protruding vein, making himself groan approvingly. With so much pent up frustration, he was sure he wouldn't last much longer, but that was more than fine. He wasn't here to tease and edge himself for hours anyways, he was here for the sweet privacy that'd allow him to completely let go without holding back, finally getting that sweet sweet relief.

 

He can feel the warmth that had been spreading through his entire body like a wildfire now gathering in his stomach, a heavy coil of heat and arousal that grew more intense the closer he brought himself to the edge.

 

He pants as he thrusts up again, body so tense, muscles flexing, skin slick with sweat. He'd need a shower after this, he vaguely thinks, and his mind immediately supplies him with images of water and rising steam, wet, sun-kissed skin pressed against his own, and full, swollen lips tight around his cock.

 

The mental images alone draws a heavy moan from him again as he thrust up into his own touch, head tilted back and eyes half closed. He sinks his teeth hard into his lower lip, the dull sting of pain only adding to his pleasure. Even the lightest touch of his hands could almost push him over the edge by now and he does tease himself a bit, trying to hold as long as possible, to let the pleasure build up until it becomes almost unbearable.

 

After that, it's all a blur of bliss and heat.

 

Jongup growls, an animalistic noise of pleasure as he tightens his grip around his length and then he comes, and it's rough and messy in the most perfect way. Cum splatters hot over his stomach, hips bucking and free hand clawing at the wooden floor beneath his body as he strokes himself, slow and tight to draw out the delicious high as long as possible, until the sweet sting of overstimulation makes him removes his hand.

 

For a _few_ moments, he's completely still, only his chest rising and falling rapidly as he pants, his racing heart slowly calming in his chest. Then he raises his hand, smirking as he uncurls his fist, drawing sticky white lines between his fingers.

 

That was a good one. A much needed one.

 

He didn't come that hard, that much, in a while, not since— Ah, story for another time. When he sits up, a pleasant shudder of satisfaction runs through his body and he breathes deeply before cleaning himself up. He'd shower properly when he gets back to the apartment...

 

And when he does get back a while later, the satisfied grin on his face draws more than a few curious stares.

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

_if you squint really hard you'll spot the tiny bit of daejong because_

_who would i be if i didn't include daejong amirite_

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
